i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Beginner's Guide: I-Chu, Scout, Friends
I-Chu ;This is where you can change your teams etc. Team composition: Self-explanatory. Lesson: Raise the level and skill level of your cards by using other cards as EXP. Change: Idolize cards by combining two copies of the same card to change appearance and increase max level. *You can etoile your cards, which means your idolized cards' stats will be much stronger. To etoile your cards you have to use special etoile cards. Graduation: Sell cards for coins and badges. Owned Cards: View the cards in your inventory. Album: Entire collection of cards, check which numbers you're missing and collect album rewards. Group: Unit info Support setup: Set a support card which other people can use as help in their lives. 'Team composition' Your main team's leader will show up on the home screen. You can see which team is your main from the little banner next to the team name. If you want to change the name of your team tap on the little pen icon next to the name. If you tap a character icon, you can switch them out for someone else or you can remove them from your team if you tap the red button on the right. The bottom text tells you how many members are missing from the leader's unit. If you want to remove all cards in your team at once, tap on the blue button in the team composition screen. A popup will show up which asks you to confirm the removal of all cards in your team. The team's name will be reset as well. You can't remove all cards at once if it's your main team. If you want to search for a specific card tap the green button once you're about to select a card to add to your team. A popup will open, allowing you to search for specific cards. This popup will show up in all the other tabs in the "I-Chu" section too when you tap the green button! 'Lesson' Lesson.png Lesson_2.png Raise the level and skill level of your cards by using other cards as EXP. Important: Cards you use as EXP will be sacrificed. So make sure you don't use any cards you still need. If you want to continue leveling the same card, click "continue lesson"! 'Selling' If you want to sell your cards you go here. Click on the icons of the card you wan to sell. Locked cards can't be sold. For each card you sell you get an amount of money, for each SR and above -except the kumakocho cards- you get a fixed amount of badges used in the Badge Scout. 'Idolizing' Idolize_select_1.png Idolize_select_2.png Idolizing.png Skill_level.png Idolize.png Idolize your cards into new, better cards. You only can idolize cards of the same rarity and only N, R, SR and LE cards are able to get idolized. If you go into the idolizing menu you can click on the pink button to see which if your cards can be idolized. If your second card has a skill level of over 2 you will see another notification screen. After you idolized a card you will see a different screen. Voice playback lets you listen to the voiced lines of the affection story of the card, "ok" brings you back to the selection screen. You can idolize your cards with special etoile bear cards, or a spare copy of the unidolized version of the same card, which will allow you to raise the stats of your cards even further! Only idolized cards are able to be etoile idolized, and it only goes up to etoile level +5. It only works if you idolize your card, not level it up normall! 'Voice playback' Voice playback.png Card info.png If you tap voice playback another screen will appear. To hear the voiced lines click on the yellow balloon. Attention: The voiced lines are unlocked after you read the affection story, so before that some lines won't be available. You can hear the lines whenever you want by opening the card's information page and clicking the green button. 'Album' Here you can see all the cards you ever had, regardless of if you sold them or not. If you click on the "Album rewards" you can get rewards from different little missions like collecting a certain amount of WILD/POP/COOL cards or max bonding a certain number of cards. 'Support setup' Support_setup.png Support_setup_2.png You can now choose to have a different card to support your friends in lives than the card you have on your home screen. Just pick a card you want to set as support and click ok. 'Scout' There are five different scouting methods: Event, Premium, Royal, Badge and Normal. Premium and Event Scouting requires Discs/Tickets, Royal is ticket-only, Badge is with special scout badges and Normal requires Friend points. 'Normal, royal, badge scout' Usual_1.png Usual_2.png Usual_3.png If you tap the green button you'll be directed to the "Usual" Scout page which features the Normal scout, the royal scout and the badge scout. Normal scouting gets you normal cards (iKids), Rare cards, and Kuma cards -which can provide EXP boosts, increase card skill levels, and be sold for lots of money. In Royal Scouting you'll have to use five scouting tickets instead of one, and you will only get one card, which will be a guaranteed SR or above. Scouting rates: Badge scout can only be used with badges. You can only acquire these badges by selling your SR and above cards. SR's give 10 badges UR's give 20 LE's give 40 GR's give 80 You won't get badges by selling the Kumakocho cards, but you will only get one LE card when you scout in this scout. Event scout cards are available too! The cards which are available in this scout will change in fixed intervals. 'Premium scout' Premium_1.png Premium_2.png In Premium scouting, you will get an R or above for each pull, no matter if you use ticket or disc. If you do 50 Disc Scout you will get at least one SR or above. Once a day you can do a single scout at the cost of two discs. However, only bought discs can be used in this scout. Below are the rates for premium scouting. 'Special scout' The special scout will feature special scouting pools like unit scouts. In unit scouts you have a higher chance of getting cards of the featured unit, event scout cards included. Other characters' scout cards are included too. The featured unit in the special scout will change in fixed intervals. You can do the daily pull for two bought discs as well. 'Event scout' The Event Premium Scout is a scout that features a few special themed cards. These are Events, and are therefore temporary. The event scouts change after some time. Below are the rates for this scout: 'Best Boy scout' Best_Boy_Scout_1.png Best_Boy_Scout_2.png To get to the best boy scout tap on the orange icon in the scout interface. There you can choose from a variety of LE's and SR's which you can buy with crowns. When you tap on a card you will see the normal card interface and a variety of different icons. These show you if you have the card idolized or not, if you have it max changed or not and if you have it max leveled or bonded. The big pink button is to accept getting the card. Prices for the cards are: Event LE: 25 crowns Scout LE: 15 crowns Initial LE: 10 crowns Scout SR: 8 crowns Initial SR: 5 crowns You can get crowns through doing a 50 disc scout. Doing one scout will give you one crown. Crowns will also be given out through special codes which will be given out at nico lives/showrooms hosted by Liber. If you tap on the purple button you'll see a list with all currently available scouts. 'Friends' This is where you can see your friends, search for your friends and etc. When you go to your friend list, you can tap the bear beside each person to receive 20 Friend Points once per day. 'Friend List' Friend_list_1.png Friend_list_2.png If you tap on "Friend list" you will see all friends added. Here you can send them "Très bien" - Friend points, messages, or delete friends. The number shown next to the rank indicates when the player was last online. 'Search friends' Search_friends_1.png Search_friends_2.png If someone sends you a friend request you will see a little notification over your "pending friend request" button. If you sent a request it'll be added to the "Friend requests" section until the other user accepts or deletes it. 'Pending requests' If you've gotten a friend request you will see it in the "pending friend request" section. There you can choose to either accept or delete the request. 'Message box' Received messages will be added into your message box. You can message the player back from here. Messages, however, have a character limit. The number next to the rank shows how long ago you have gotten the message. Category:Game Guide